Becoming One
by MoonGrlonearth
Summary: This is my Interactive Fic that I just started that everyone signed up for say oh so long ago (sorry)! The brotherhood and x-men soon realize that they work better together.
1. Meet Them Part 1

Summary: Basically, this is my interactive fic.

Disclaimer: I don't anything but my character! The rest are owned by the people that submitted and the others are owed by duh the wb.

            Jessica Valle hoped she would have fun at the school. The Institute was supposed to be for teenaged mutants. She longed to go back to Chicago. Her parents were driving her to the Institute they kept telling her things like " It'll be fun" and " We'll come visit." She knew for a fact that her parents would never come visit and she didn't care. Her parents never really at home when she was. She would spend her days hanging out with friends at the mall and going to parties. She had never once done a single thing with her parents. To make up for that she made lots of friends which was what exactly she wanted to do at the Institute.

            Jake Hopkins sat down on a couch. He had just arrived at the Institute an hour earlier and had already made a friend. His friend Bobby was somewhere in the kitchen scouting for food. While sitting on the couch he looked around taking in what he saw. Then his eyes fell on a girl with what seemed like red hair with white streaks. Only there for an hour and he already had a crush, he was doing pretty good. Bobby popped out of nowhere next to him on the couch. 

            " Here man, have a coke."

            He took the coke without taking his eyes off the girl.

                        His stay at the Institute was going to be intresting.

            Dias stood around with a couple of girls that said their names were Kitty, Rouge, and Jean. She hadn't really been listening to what they had been saying. She was thinking about her little sister who she had left at the orphanage. She would never forgive herself for leaving her there. Logan one of the people that was supposed to be working at the Institute had found her in an alley and learned that she had powers. Dias didn't know why she had told him, but she felt that she could trust him. That was when he had taken her to the Institute. Dias hoped she would fit in and feel comfortable that was all she wanted. That and to be able to trust all of them. If she could maybe she would be able to find Rocio.

            James King sat down next to two guys who seemed to be friends. It wasen' that he wasen't okay with being alone, but right now he didn't want to look like a loser. If he hadn't had sneezed and blown up with the principal's car he wouldn't even be here. His parents had told him that if he felt the need to be back home all he had to do was call. That certainly would make him look bad. A guy who couldn't stand being there that he had to run home to mommy and daddy. No, that definitely wasen't what he wanted. The only thing that he had found intresting at the Institute was the girl with purple hair that hadn't even glanced at him. Well if the others weren't going to notice him he was going to make her notice him.

            Kaitia stood with a group of former X-Men and a new one like herself. She had heard about the Institute through Kitty who she had met one day in the mall. Kitty who she saw phase through a cd rack had been scared about her seeing her, but Kaitia had explained to her that she herself was also a mutant. Kitty who had been relieved started telling her about the X-Men and Kaitia decided to check it out. She hoped she would make a good impression and that no one would ask about her family. She had never really had one or if she did didn't know about it. Maybe the X-Men would be able to help her remember things.

            Fox sat on a couch across from 3 boys. She didn't know why she was here. Professor Xavier and Logan had found her outside of the Institute all alone. He somehow knew that she was from an orphanage and had powers. How he knew she had no clue. He had told her the X-Men was a great opportunity he hoped he was right. If one thing went wrong she was out of here.

            Author's Note: So what do ya think? If ya liked it then review! I'm not done introducing characters either. I just introduced most of the X-Men next chapter is the people that are neutral, brotherhood members, and more X-MEN! If ya don't like it then I won't bother finishing cause * sniff* I know when I'm not wanted!


	2. Meet them Part 1

Summary: This is my interactive fic……..

Disclaimer: Same as last time

Dedication: To all the people that submitted characters

            Jade Moon was living with a group that called themselves the Brotherhood. Todd had been trying to pick-pocket her and out of the pity she had in her heart she decided to help them out with the money situation. They were giving her a place to stay and she was giving them money. She didn't exactly give them money. She just said things like " Hey guys guess what I got." They never asked about where she got the money. They assumed she either stole it or found somewhere on the street. She knew they would be intimidated if she told them that she just had the money and was giving it to them, so it was better not to. Besides, she had fun hanging out with the Brotherhood. 

            Mira O'Shi'ar also lived with the Brotherhood. She had ran away from the X-Men looking for a challenge. Besides that, she really didn't like any of them except for Kitty. The Brotherhood not only was more a challenge, but also she liked them better than the X-Men. She herself was not the only new Brotherhood member. She hoped that her life with the Brotherhood would not only be challenging, but fun as well!

            Amber Parrish was already having more fun at the Brotherhood than she ever would at home. Her father could do nothing but beat her so laughing and talking with Lance only made the Brotherhood seem like heaven. School would start the next day and she already had people to hang out with. Her father wanted her to join the X-Men, but instead she found out about the Brotherhood and joined them. Who cared about what her father wanted anyway?

            Kataru Yagami sat around with a guy who called himself Toad. She of course was supposed to be an X-Men, but instead went to the Brotherhood. She not only felt more comfortable with them, she also thought Toad was pretty cute. She liked talking to him. He was understanding and even had some problems similar to her own. This year would be intresting.

            Beth Gold walked around the Brotherhood house taking in what she saw. Basically, the Brotherhood house was trashed. She picked up empty soda pop bottles, candy wrappers, empty pizza containers, and didn't bother to pick up dirty laundry. She turned a pizza container into a garbage bag using her powers. She would need as many garbage bags as she could get. While cleaning she passed a blonde girl who looked at her said " Hey" and went off. She was new to the Brotherhood house. She had run away from her father and joined the Brotherhood. They welcomed new members as long as they promised not to join the X-Men. Beth had never actually seen any of the X-Men, but understood that they were the rivals of the Brotherhood. The only thing she didn't know was why.

            Montana Ivory Black already felt quite at home with the X-Men. Her parents had thought that she need some discipline so they sent her to them. She sat on the steps of the Institute watching Evan ( a guy she just met) do some cool skateboard tricks. She felt connected to Evan. Not only did he like the same music ( hip hop and punk), but he was almost as much of a partier as she was. Another benefit was that Evan was totally cute. If she didn't like anyone else she had Evan.

            Samantha Morrier sat down at a table with a blonde girl that said her name was Tabitha. Samantha had only been part of the Brotherhood for a day and already felt at home. Guess that planes really did get a person where they wanted to go. She had met Tabitha at a grocery and somehow found herself telling Tabitha her story. Everthing from her parents kicking her out to how she got a plane ticket to how she got here. She felt she could trust Tabitha. Tabitha was one of the few people she did trust.

            Rachael Arden found herself in a conversation with a girl name Rouge. Professor Xavier had taken her from her apartment to keep help at the Institute. He had picked up on her powers and thought that they could be put to good use. The X-Men mansion was ritzy and she found herself feeling at home. If anything went wrong she was out though.

Author's Note: Sorry the chapters are soooo short, but I need to put a couple of characters in each chapter! Can't have them all in the same chapter. Review if you liked it!!!


End file.
